En Pleine Figure
by WhySerious
Summary: Lisbon arrive en retard et ne dit bonjour à personne.L'agent cache quelque chose et Jane est bien décidé à découvrir quoi.


Il était 8h à Sacramento, marquant ainsi le début d'une nouvelle journée au CBI.

Toute l'équipe était déjà installée devant son bureau, sauf Jane qui était confortablement allongé sur son canapé. Les portes de l'ascenseur émirent un « _Diing_ », annonçant sûrement l'arrivée de leur boss, Teresa Lisbon. Et en effet, c'était bien elle, quoi que le temps de son apparition ne fut pas très long. La jeune femme avait foncée tête baissée dans son bureau sans un regard ni un bonjour envers son équipe.

- Elle est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui ? _S'interrogea Van Pelt_.

- Peut être la mauvaise période du mois… _proposa Rigsby_

Cette remarque valut un regard noir de sa collègue.

Le comportement étrange de l'agent attira l'attention du consultant qui s'assied dans son canapé tout en regardant pensivement le bureau où elle venait de se réfugier.

Non parce que, tout d'abord, Lisbon arrivait tous les jours au moins dix minutes avant tout le monde (sauf Jane, étant donné qu'il avait établit domicile dans le grenier du CBI) et qu'elle commençait toujours par saluer son équipe. Aujourd'hui ca n'avait pas été le cas et, par conséquent, Jane avait dû se réveiller tout seul.

Le mentaliste se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa supérieur.

- Je vais voir ce qui lui arrive, couvrez moi ! _Lança-t-il aux trois agents sur un ton conspirateur_.

- 10$ qu'on entend crier la boss au bout de 10min, _souffla Rigsby._

- 20$ au bout de 5, _répondit Cho_.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main pour conclure leur pari tandis que Jane faisait irruption dans le bureau de leur supérieure.

- Bonjour Lisbon ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme sursauta mais ne releva pas la tête pour regarder l'ancien medium. Au contraire, elle plongea son visage dans un dossier et laissa retomber ses cheveux.

- Moins bien depuis que vous êtes là… _marmonna-t-elle_.

- Ah bah c'est gentil, ca fait toujours plaisir de voir ô combien je suis apprécié… _bouda -il_.

- Excusez-moi Jane, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de paperasse à remplir et j'aimerai la boucler le plus vite possible alors…

- Han han Lisbon… Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, dites moi

- Je vous l'ai dit, beaucoup de paperasse

- Pourquoi vous vous cachez ?

Teresa toussa et baissa le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, histoire de contredire Jane, mais ses cheveux dissimulait encore tout une partie de son visage.

- Je ne me cache pas

- Ah oui ? Et votre coiffure, c'est une nouvelle tendance ?

- Je suis arrivée y à peine 30 secondes que vous commencez déjà à m'emmerder, vous battez votre record !

- Vous me donner envie de me surpasser chaque jours, _sourit-il_.

- Allez, sortez avant que je ne vous balance un truc à la figure !

- Non, je n'abandonnerais pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui vous perturbe aujourd'hui. Et vous savez que je n'abandonne pas facilement…

L'agent marmonna des injures, résignée, et planta enfin son regard dans celui de son consultant. Les yeux de Jane s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et, sur le coup, resta silencieux pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes.

Malgré le maquillage, la jeune femme arborait un horrible coquart violet à l'œil gauche.

- Lisbon… Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? _Demanda-t-il, oubliant de dissimuler son inquiétude_.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas…

- Bien sûr que si, ca me regarde ! Quelqu'un a osé lever la main sur vous ? Dites-le moi !

Jane serra les poings de rage. Comment un être humain pouvait-il faire du mal à quelqu'un comme Lisbon ? Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le concevoir.

- Personne. Allez-vous en maintenant…

- Non, je ne partirais pas avant de savoir !

Elle soupira.

- Je me suis pris une porte, voilà !

Il la regarda sceptiquement.

- Voyons, vous n'osez tout de même pas me donner l'excuse de la porte quand même ? Pas à moi ?

- Mais ce n'est pas une excuse ! _Dit-elle en rougissant_.

- Je suis déçu, Lisbon. Je croyais qu'on se faisait confiance…

Sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement.

- Je retrouverais quand même celui qui vous a fait ça, je finirais bien par trouver cet… _s'énerva-t-il en la pointa du doigt_.

Lisbon se leva de sa chaise, en colère cette fois-ci.

- Mais je ne mens pas, bon sang ! Hier soir, il y a une coupure de courant dans mon appartement et, en allant chercher une lampe torche dans ma chambre, je me suis pris le coin de la porte en pleine figure, c'est tout ! Croyez-moi, si un homme m'avait fait ça, je n'aurais besoin de personne pour me venger.

Voyant l'air abasourdi de l'ancien medium, elle décida d'en profiter pour se moquer de lui.

- Mais si vous voulez vraiment passer ma porte à tabac, vous pouvez. Du moment que vous m'en repayez une neuve après….

Le mentaliste la dévisagea attentivement afin de vérifier qu'elle disait la vérité et, l'ayant comprit, elle le laissa faire. Il dû ne déceler aucunes traces de mensonge car ses lèvres commencèrent à s'étirer lentement jusqu'à former un immense sourire.

- Arrêtez de sourire comme ça !

Cette fois, Jane se mit à rire franchement et Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vous raconter ça, bon sang…

- L'agent Teresa Lisbon, terrassée par une porte inanimée !

Il explosa de rire à nouveau et il reçut un pot à crayons remplit dans la figure.

- Aïeuh ! Ca va pas la tête ?

- Patrick Jane, terrassé par un simple pot à crayons ! Voilà, on est à égalité maintenant.

- Ah mais non, ca compte pas ! C'est vous qui me l'avez lancé !

- Allez vous-en avant que je ne sorte mon flingue !

- Si vous croyez que vous allez vous en tirez aussi facilement, vous vous trompez !

Elle sortit brusquement son arme de son tiroir, retira la sécurité et fit bouger le canon d'avant en arrière afin de le charger. Le consultant fit un pas en arrière et leva les mains en l'air.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je vous laisse tranquille, promis !

Il sortit en trombe du bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme retourna s'assoir en soupirant. Un jour, elle finirait vraiment par tirer.

Alors qu'elle reprenait la lecture de son dossier, Patrick entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure.

- Vous voulez que je laisse la porte ouverte ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous abîmiez le seul œil valide qui vous reste…

En la voyant saisir son agrafeuse, il ferma aussitôt la porte. Se fit alors entendre un bruit sourd, la rencontre porte/agrafeuse sans doutes, et un « _Jaaane !_ » rageur qui retentit dans tout l'étage.

**End**


End file.
